The present invention relates generally to videogames, and more particularly a videogame with a secondary metagame.
Videogames are enjoyed by many, often allowing videogame players to virtually participate in otherwise unavailable activities, whether due to requirements of skill, experience, or equipment availability, or simply due to inherent dangers of the activities.
Videogames are increasingly being played on a variety of gaming platforms. While many videogames are still being played on traditional gaming platforms such as videogame consoles and personal computers, videogames are now also being played on new platforms such as handheld devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, and other handheld devices).
Despite advances in handheld device technology, traditional gaming platforms such as videogame consoles and personal computers generally provide greater compute and graphics processing capabilities. Traditional gaming platforms have other advantages as well, such as the ability to connect to a larger screen and more sophisticated input devices. As a result, many of the cutting edge videogames are still being developed for traditional gaming platforms. Compared to videogame consoles and personal computers, however, handheld platforms provide players greater portability and allow players to engage their videogames from anywhere they can use their handheld devices.
Combining benefits provided by handheld platforms with advantages of traditional gaming platforms may be difficult, however.